List of all villains
Disney villains * Pete * Beagle Boys (The Three Musketeers) * Weasel Guards (The Prince and The Pauper) * Sylvester Shyster * Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Wolves * Eli Squinch * Phantom Blot * Neighbor Jones * Butch the Bulldog * Argus McSwine * Mad Doctor ** Beetleworx (Epic Mickey) ** Skeletons * Blackheart Beagle * John D. Rockerduck * Emil Eagle * Mortimer Mouse * Arpine Lusène * The Giant (Mickey Mouse short Brave Little Tailor') * The Giant (Mickey Mouse short'' Giantland'') * Donald's Double (Donald Duck short (Donald's Double Trouble) * Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck short Donald Duck and the Gorilla) * Hermann Göring (Donald Duck short Der Fuehrer's Face) * Joseph Goebbels (Donald Duck short Der Fuehrer's Face) * Benito Mussolini (Donald Duck short Der Fuehrer's Face) * Witch in the Candy House (Mickey Mouse short Hansel and Gretel) * Little Boy (Goofy short Dance of the Goofies) * Robot (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) * House Salesman (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) * Vacuum (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) * Recliner (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) * Adlebert (Mickey's Good Deed) * Pluto (Symphony of Spring) * The Boogeymen (Lullaby Land) * Cat Lawyer (Pluto's Judgement Day) ** Cat Judge ** Cat Jury * Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) ** Magic Mirror ** Raven ** Humbert the Huntsman (Reformed) * Stromboli (Pinnochio) ** Honest John and Gideon ** The Coachman ** The Coachman's Minions ** Lampwick ** Monstro * The Brooms (Sorceror's Aprrentice segment) (Reformed) * The Tyranousaurus Rex (Rite of Spring) ** The Dimetrodon * Zeus (Pastoral Symphony) * Chernabog (Night on Bald Mountain) * Ben Ali Gator (Dance of The Hours segment) ** The Alligators * Pink Elephants (Dumbo) ** The Ringmaster (Reformed) ** The Clowns (Reformed) ** Circus Guards (Reformed) ** Smitty ** Brat * Man (Bambi) ** Man's Pets * Ronno (Bambi I and II) * Aconcagua (Saludos Amigos) (Pedro segment) * Toy Bull (The Three Caballeros) ** Pinata creatures * The Wolf (Peter and Wolf segment) * Professor Tetti Tatti (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing At The Met) * Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) (Bongo segment) * Willie The Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) (Reformed) * Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) ** Weasels ** The Prosecuter ** Brom Bones ** The Headless Horseman * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella trilogy) ** Drizella ** Anastasia (Reformed) ** Lucifer ** Prudence * Pom-Pom (Cinderella II) * The Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) ** The King of Hearts ** Card Soldiers ** Chesire Cat ** Mad Hatter * Captain Hook (Peter Pan I and II) ** Mr. Smee ** Pirates ** Indian Chief (Reformed) ** The Bear (Peter Pan) * Si and Am (Lady and The Tramp) ** Aunt Sarah ** The Rat ** The Stray Dogs ** The Hyena ** The Dogcatcher ** Al the Alligator ** The Policeman * Buster (Lady and The Tramp II) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Diablo ** Goons * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians I and II) ** Jasper and Horace Badun (Reformed) ** Skinner (Live action film) ** Alonso (Reformed) ** Jean Pierre Le Pelt ** Scorch (TV Series) ** Lil' Lightning ** Swamp Rat ** P.H. De Vil ** Ivy De Vil * Madam Mim (Sword in The Stone) ** Sir Ector (Reformed) ** Sir Kay ** Pike ** Wolf ** Falcon * Shere Khan and Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Don Karnage (Talespin) ** Dumptruck ** Mad Dog ** Colonel Spigot ** Trader Moe * Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) ** French Milkman ** The Frog * Prince John (Robin Hood) ** Sir Hiss ** The Sheriff of Nottingham ** Captain of The Guards ** Trigger and Nutsy (Reformed) ** Rhino Guards ** Wolf Arrowmen * Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) ** The Bees ** The Frogs ** The Caterpillar * Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) (Reformed) ** Nasty Jack (Reformed) ** Crud ** Smudge * The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) ** Brutus and Nero ** Mr. Snoops ** Bats * Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) ** Joanna ** The Razorback * Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) (Reformed) ** The Bear * The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) ** Creeper ** The Henchmen ** The Gwythaints ** The Cauldron Born ** Arawn * Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) ** Fidget (Reformed) ** Felicia ** Bartholomew ** Lizard and Mice Criminals * Sykes (Oliver and Company) ** Roscoe and Desoto * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** Flotsam and Jetsam ** Glut The Shark * Morgana (The Little Mermaid II) ** Undertow * Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid III) ** Benjamin (Reformed) ** Electric Eels * Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid) * Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp * Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) ** LeFou ** Yokels (Reformed) ** Monsieur D' Arque ** Wolves * Forte (Beauty and the Beast II) ** Fife (Reformed) * Jafar (Aladdin) ** Iago (Reformed) ** Gazeem ** Razoul ** Prince Achmed ** The Propieter * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Mozenrath (Aladdin) ** Xerxes ** Mirage ** Mechanicles ** Aziz ** Abrutus ** Al Muddy ** Amin Domoona ** Ayam Aghoul ** Caliph Kapok ** Haroud Hazai Bin ** The Muktar (Reformed) ** Sadira (Reformed) ** Saleen * Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) ** The Forty Thieves * Scar (The Lion King) ** Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King 1½) ** Other Hyenas * Zira (The Lion King II) ** Nuka ** Vitani (Reformed) ** Rouge Lionesses (Reformed) * Quint (Timon and Pumbaa TV Series) ** Mr. Bear * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) ** Wiggins (Reformed) ** Percy (Reformed) * Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Frollo's Guards (Reformed) * Sarousch (Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Hades (Hercules) ** Cerberus ** Pain and Panic ** The Titans ** The Cyclops ** Nessus the River Guardian ** The Hydra ** Nemean Lion ** Gorgon ** Minotaur ** Avian Humanoid ** Sea Monster ** Giant Bird Creature ** Erymanthian Boar ** Sharks in Phil's obstacle course ** Typhon ** Echidna (Hercules) ** Echidna's Children ** Anateus * Shan Yu (Mulan) ** Hayabusa the Falcon ** Huns ** The Matchmaker * Lord Qin (Mulan II) * Clayton (Tarzan) ** Clayton's Sailors ** Sabor * Nuru and Sheeta (Tarzan and Jane) * Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan) ** Leopardmen ** Tublat ** Lady Waltham (Reformed) ** Lt. Colonel Staquait ** Count Nikolas Rokoff ** Hista ** Mabaya ** Mama Gunda ** Uto and Kango * The Black Triangles that Resemble Bats (Symphony No. 5 segment) * The Jack-in-the-Box (The Steadfast Tin Soldier) * The Firebird (The Firebird) * The Snooty Flamingos (Carnival of The Animals) * Unicorn, Dragon, and Griffin (Pomp and Circumstance segment) * Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) ** Velociraptor ** Kron (Reformed) * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) ** Kronk (Reformed) ** Black Jaguars ** Zim and Zam * Commander Lyle Terbius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) ** Helga Sinclair ** Masked Men * Erik Hellstorm (Atlantis: Milo's Return) * Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) (Reformed) ** Dr. Hamsterviel ** Leroy ** Leroy's Clones * Scroop (Treasure Planet) ** John Silver (Reformed) ** Pirates * Denahi (Brother Bear) (Reformed) ** Atak ** Atak's Minions ** Atka * Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) ** Mr. Wesley ** The Willie Brothers ** Rico ** Junior the Buffalo (Reformed) * Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) ** The Aliens ** Goosey Loosey * DOR-15 (Meet The Robinsons) ** Bowler Hat Guy ** Tiny * The Director (Bolt) ** The Agent ** Dr. Calico * Doctor Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) ** Facilier's Shadow ** Lawrence ** Friends On The Other Side ** Reggie and his sons * Mother Gothel (Tangled) ** Stabbington Brothers * King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) ** Sour Bill (Reformed) * Prince Hans (Frozen) ** The Duke of Weselton * Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) ** Duke Weaselton * Tamatoa (Moana) ** Te Ka * Sid Phillips (Toy Story) (Possibly reformed) ** Scud ** The Claw ** Stinky Pete (Reformed, according to the Toy Story 2 website) ** Al McWhiggin ** Lotso ** Ken (Reformed) ** Big Baby ** The Monkey ** Bookworm ** Sparks ** Twitch ** Chunk ** Stretch * Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) ** Warp Darkmatter ** NOS-4-A2 ** XL ** Gravitina ** Gargantian Militia ** Tremendor ** Monumentus ** Immensitor ** Behemor ** Evil Buzz Lightyear * The Cleric (Toy Story That Time Forgot) * Hopper (A Bug's Life) ** Molt (Reformed) ** Thumper ** Grasshoppers ** The Fly Brothers and Thud * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) ** Henry J. Waternoose ** Johnny Worthington III ** Dean Hardscrabble ** Roar Omega Roar * Bruce (Finding Nemo) ** Phillip Sherman ** Darla ** Anchor and Chum ** The Anglerfish ** The Jellyfish ** The Barracuda ** The Seagulls ** The Fishermen ** Giant Squid ** Police Officers * Syndrome (The Incredibles) ** Mirage (Reformed) ** Omnidroid ** Syndrome's Henchmen ** Bomb Voyage ** The Underminer ** Gilbert Huph * Chick Hicks (Cars) ** Chick Hick's Pit Crew ** The Deliquent Road Hazards ** Frank * Professor Z (Cars 2) ** Grem and Acer ** Victor Hugo ** Tony Trihull (Reformed) ** Ivan ** Other Lemon Cars ** Miles Axelrod * Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) ** The Health Inspector ** Anton Ego (Reformed) ** The Old Lady * AUTO (Wall-E) ** GO-4 (Reformed) ** Steeward Bots (Reformed) * Charles F. Muntz (Up) ** Muntz's Dogs * Mor'du (Brave) ** The Witch * Ripslinger (Planes) ** Ned and Zed ** Cad Spinner * Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) * Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) ** Raptors * Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Lock, Shock and Barrel * Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) * Security Guard * Principal Mazur * Bradley Uppercrust III * The Gamma Mu Mu * Roger Klotz (Doug) * Bill Bluff (Doug's 1st Movie) (Reformed) * Guy Graham * Dr. Ivan Krank (Teacher's Pet The Movie) * Bog King (Strange Magic) (Reformed) * Tubalt (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Crock (The Wuzzles) ** Brat ** Flizard * Duke Igthorn (Adventures of The Gummi Bears) ** Ogres ** Lady Bane ** Toadie * Magica De Spell (Ducktales) ** Poe De Spell ** Bigtime Beagle ** Burger Beagle ** Bouncer Beagle ** Baggy Beagle ** Babyface Beagle ** Bebop Beagle ** Bankjob Beagle ** Ma Beagle ** Megabyte Beagle ** Flintheart Glomgold ** Beagle Boys * Merlock (DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) ** Dijon * Fat Cat (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) ** Mole ** Mepps ** Wart ** Snout ** Professor Norton Nimnul ** Rat Capone ** Aldren Klordane ** Lord Howie ** Jolly Roger ** Irweena Allen * Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) ** Megavolt ** Quackerjack ** Bushroot ** Liquidator ** F.O.W.L. ** Steelbeak ** Amonia Pine ** Professor Moliarty ** Tuskernini ** Taurus Bulba ** Isis Vanderchill ** Paddywack * The Collector (Bonkers) ** Al Vermin ** Lillith DuPrave ** Flaps the Elephant * David Xanatos (Gargoyles) (Reformed) ** Puck ** Fox ** Demona ** Dr. Anton Sevarius ** Mace Malone ** The Archmage ** Macbeth ** Thailog ** The Pack ** Oberon ** Proteus * SAL 3000 (Recess) ** Ms. Finster ** Gellman ** Randall C. Weems ** Earwin Lawson ** Dr. Slicer ** Earl Raymond ** James Stone ** Mr. White * Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out) ** Fenwick ** Kojak ** Ninjas ** Secret Service Look-Alike Foot Soldiers ** King Freddie ** Stinky * Baron Blitz (Teamo Supremo) ** Technor the Mechanized Man ** Chopper Daddy ** Scooter Lad ** The Birthday Bandit ** Le Poodle ** Madam Snake ** Mr. Large ** Laser Pirate ** Inflato ** Big Skull ** Comrade Z ** Dr. Minutia * Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) ** Shego ** Senor Seinor Sr. and Senor Seinor Jr. ** Monkey Fist ** Duff Killigan ** DNAmy ** Professor Dementor ** Camille Leon * Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave The Barbarian) * The Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long) ** Dark Dragon ** Eli Pandarus ** Chang * Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) ** Prince Phobos ** Lord Cedric ** Princess Elyron ** The Tracker * Dr. Scorpius (The Replacements) * The Night Master (Yin Yang Yo!) ** Carl the Evil Cockroach ** Eradicus ** Yuck * Brad Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) ** Gordie Gibble * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) ** Norm ** The Regurgitator ** The Sergeant ** Mitch ** Khaka Peu Peu ** Professor Poofenplotz * Lucius Heinous VII (Jimmy Two-Shoes) ** Samy Garvin * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) ** Gideon * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) ** Peepers ** Lord Dominator * Ludo (Star vs the Forces of Evil) ** Toffee * Cedric (Sofia the First) ** Princess Ivy ** Miss Nettle * Shuriki(Elena of Avalor) * Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song Of The South) ** Joe and Jake * Long John Silver (Treasure Island) * Captain Nemo (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) ** Giant Squid * The Pirates (Swiss Family Robinson) * Vicky (The Parent Trap) * Barnaby (Babes In Toyland) ** Gonzorgo and Roderigo * Alonzo P. Hawk (The Absent Minded Professor) * James Haggin (Big Red) * Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) (Reformed) * Silky Seymour (Blackbeard's Ghost) * Peter Thorndyke (The Love Bug) ** Inspector Bouchet ** Captain Blythe ** Trip Murphy * King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) ** The Germans ** The Bookman * Aristotle Bolt (Escape to Witch Mountain) ** Lucas Deranian ** Dr. Victor Gannon ** Letha ** Sickle ** Henry Burke ** The Siphon * Frank Stillwell (The Appledumpling Gang) * Harry Bundage (Candleshoe) * Doc Terminus (Pete's Dragon) ** Hoagy ** The Gogan Family * Dr. Hans Reinhardt (The Black Hole) ** Maximillian * Bluto (Popeye) * Sark (Tron) ** Master Control Program ** Ed Dillinger ** Clu 2 ** Rinzler ** Jarvis ** Castor ** Gem ** Abraxas ** Black Guards * The Nome King (Return to Oz) ** Mombi ** The Wheelers ** Doctor Worley ** Nurse Wilson * The Eagle (Benji the Hunted) ** The Wolf ** The Poacher * Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ** The Toon Patrol * Scorpion (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) ** Bees * Dr. Charles Hendrickson (Honey I, Blew Up the Kid) * The Cockroach (Honey We Shrunk Ourselves) * Neville Sinclair (The Rocketeer) ** The Nazis * Big Boy Caprice (Dick Tracy) * Breathless Mahoney/The Blank (Reformed) * Cardinal Richelieu (The Three Musketeers) ** Captain Rochefort * The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Pap Finn (The Adventures of Huck Finn) * Injun Joe (Tom and Huck) * Lord Belasco (A Kid in King Arthur's Court) * Tony Perkis (Heavyweights) * Gilbert Sipes (Gordy) ** Mr. Brinks ** Krugman and Dietz * Statler and Waldorf (The Muppet Show) * Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie) * Nicky Holiday (The Great Muppet Caper) * Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island) ** Polly Lobster ** Clueless Morgan ** Mad Monty ** Purple Guy ** Easy Pete ** Black Eyed Pea * Tex Richman (The Muppets) ** Uncle Deadly ** Bobo the Bear ** The Moopets * Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) ** Dominic Badguy * Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge (James and The Giant Peach) ** The Rhino ** Skeleton Pirates ** Mechanical Shark * Bill Sykes (Oliver Twist) * Norman Snively (Airbud) ** Natalya and Popov * Wilson Croft (Flubber) ** Chester Hoenicker ** Bennet Hoenicker ** Smith and Wesson * Lyle Van de Groot (George of The Jungle) ** Max and Thor * Andrei Strasser (Mighty Joe Young) * Kalabar (Halloweentown) * Kal (Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge) ** Alex ** Edgar Dalloway ** Silas Sinister ** Scarlet, Sage and Saphhire Sinister ** Chancellor Goodwin ** Ichabod Grogg * Miss Hannagan (Annie) ** Rooster Hannagan ** Lily St. Regis * Sanford Scolex/Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) * Elliot Coleye (My Favorite Martian) ** Brace Channing * Seamus McTiernen (Luck of The Irish) * Lana Thomas (The Princess Diaries) * Reed Thimple (The Country Bears) * Toy Santa (The Santa Clause 2) ** Toy Soldiers * Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3) (Reformed) * Mr. Sir (Holes) ** Warden Walker ** Dr. Pendanski ** Trout Walker ** Linda Walker ** Yellow-Spotted Lizards * Hector Barbossa (Pirates of The Carribean) (Reformed) ** Pirates * Davy Jones (Pirates of The Carribean: Dead Man's Chest) ** Mutant Pirates ** Kraken ** Cutler Beckett ** Mercer ** James Norrington (Reformed) ** The Cannibals ** Sao Feng (Reformed) ** Singapore Pirates ** Jolly Roger * Blackbeard (Pirates of The Carribean: On Stranger Tides) ** Angelica (Reformed) ** Zombies ** King George II * Stacey Hinkhouse (Freaky Friday) * Ramsley the Butler (The Haunted Mansion) ** Mausoleom Zombies ** Atticus Thorn ** Evil Spirits ** Constance ** The Phantom/Henry Ravenswood * Ian Howe (National Treasure) ** Mitch Wilkinson * Max (Now You See It...) * The Chuns (The Pacifier) * Lord Kelvin (Around The World in 80 Days) ** Inspector Fix ** General Fang ** The Black Scorpions * Royal Pain (Sky High) ** Stitches ** Lash ** Speed ** Penny ** Phantos (Twitches) ** Thantos * Jadis the White Witch (The Chornicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe) ** Maugrim ** Nazi Pilots ** King Miraz ** Telmarines ** Nikabrik * Queen Aggravain (Once Upon a Mattress) ** Wizard * Chief Kozac (The Shaggy Dog) * Bob Fenwick (Cow Belles) * Sharpay Evans (High School Musical) (Reformed) ** Ryan Evans * Yan Lo (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior) * IS (Read It and Weep) * Scott Hoager (Bridge to Terabithia) * Janice Avery * Vultures of Terebithia * Squorges * Simon Bar Sinister (Underdog (Film)) ** Cad Lackey ** Riff Raff * Queen Narissa (Enchanted) ** Nathaniel (Reformed) ** Troll * Vasquez (Beverly Hills Chihuahaua) ** Rafferty ** El Diablo * Speckles (G Force) ** Transformed House Appliances * Ebenezer Scrooge (Disney's A Christmas Carol) (Reformed) ** Jacob Marley ** The Ghost of Christmas Past ** The Ghost of Christmas Present ** Want and Ignorance ** The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come ** Old Joe * The Red Queen (Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland) ** The Knave of Hearts ** Armoured Cards ** Jabberwocky ** The Jub Jub Bird ** Bandersnatch (Reformed) ** Lady Ascot ** Hamish Ascot (Reformed) ** Lord Ascot ** The Chataway Girls ** Time * Nizam (Prince Of Persia: The Sands of Time) * Maxim Horvath (The Sorceror's Apprentice) ** Drake Stone ** Sun Lok ** Morgana ** Kamenaya Kniga (Kniga Masterov) ** Baba Yaga * Jean George (Snow Buddies) * Dr. Finkle (Space Buddies) * Mr. Cruge (Santa Buddies) (Reformed) * King Stefan (Maleficent) * Shere Khan (Jungle Book 2016) ** King Louie * The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) * Mandy Sanchez (Even Stevens) * Alana (That's So Raven) ** Bianca ** Leonard Stevenson ** The Juicer (Reformed) * Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) ** Vance ** Sergei ** Ashton ** Prince Jeffy ** Luca's Uncle ** Red Finger ** Moose ** Mayor Ragnar ** James Moriarty ** The Anterian Commander * The French Thieves * Amber and Ashley (Hannah Montana) (Reformed) ** Albert Donzig ** The Cracker ** Paprazzi * T.J. Taylor (Wizards of Waverly Place) ** Dr. Evilini ** The Mummy ** Monsters ** Stevey ** Giselle * Dodo (Mickey Mousecapade) (Japanese version) * Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Mickey Mousecapade) (U.S. Version) * Mizrabel (Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse) * "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness"/Xehanort's Heartless (Kingdom Hears series) ** Organization XIII ** Xemnas ** Xigbar ** Xaldin (Reformed) ** Vexen ** Lexaues ** Zexion ** Saix ** Axel (Reformed) ** Demyx (Reformed) ** Luxord ** Marluxia ** Larxene (Reformed) ** Heartless ** Nobodies ** Vanitas ** Master Xehanort ** Vanitas Remnat ** No Heart ** Unknown ** Unversed * Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) * Zara (Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey) ** Blotlings ** Animatronic Captain Hook ** Clock Tower ** Petetronic * The Excess (Food Rocks) * The Alien (ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter) * The Trolls (The Maelstrom) * Franco De Fortunato (Twice Charmed stage show on the Disney Cruise line) * The Crocodile (Roaring Rapids at Shanghai Disneyland) * Nebula Ghost (Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy) * Mara (Indiana Jones Adventure) * The Crystal Skull (Indiana Jones Adventure at Tokyo DisneySea) * The Lava Monster (Journey to the Center of the Earth at Tokyo DisneySea) * Shirik Utundu (Tower of Terror at Tokyo DisneySea) ** Harrison Hightower III * Uh-Oa (Enchanted Tiki Room:Under New Management) * The Supreme Leader (Captain EO) * Loki (The Avengers) * Ultron (The Avengers: Age of Ultron) * Mandrian (Iron Man 3) * Yellowjacket (Ant-Man) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens) ** General Hux ** Captain Phasma * The Inquisitor (Star Wars Rebels) * Director Orson Krenic (Rouge One) Non-Disney villains * Boingo (Hoodwinked) * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) * General Mandible (Antz) * Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Klaus and Claudia Furschtein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Claudandus (Felidae) * Steele (Balto) * Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * The Bull Moose (Balto 3: The Wings of Change) * Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Devious Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Jenner (The Secret Of Nimh) * Martin Brisby (The Secret Of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Prince Charming (Shrek the Third) * Pharaoh Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) * Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Rasputin (Anastasia) * Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Clavious (The Swan Princess 2: Escape for Castle Mountain) * Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure) * Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * Tzekel-kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Theodore Lindey Tempelton (The Boss Baby) * Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Texas Pete (Superted) * Dr. Frost (The Further Adventures of Superted) * Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) * Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnifiecent) * Saddem Hussein (South park: Bigger longer and uncut) * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Desmond Spellman (Casper Meets Wendy) * Thatch (Casper's Scareschool) * Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris) * General Woundwort (Watership Down) * Prince Pyjamarama (The Further Adventures of Superted) * Dennis the Hitman (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Edward (Gulliver's Travels) * The Fox & The Cat (Pinocchio's Christmas) * Miss. Trunchbull (Matilda) * Van Pelt (Jumanji) * Napoleon (Animal Farm) * Mr. Jones (Animal Farm) * Buxton The Blue Cat (Dougal And The Blue Cat) * Cliff Vandercave (The Flintstones) * Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) * Whetton (One Piece) * Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) * Meta Groudon (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) * Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) * Marcus (Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life) * Anubis (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light) * Dag the Coyote (Barnyard) * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Falcon (Stuart Little 2) * Kralahome (The King & I) * Count Grisham (The Scarecrow) * Rocky (Rover Dangerfield) * Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry the Movie) * Ganryu (Bleach: Memories of Nobody) * Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim VS The World) * Joe (Help! I'm the Fish) * Kim Jong-il (Team America: World Police) * King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Phantom the Pirate (Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of the Sea) * Lord Barkis Bittern (Corspe Bride) * Makuta (Bionicle) * Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) * Commandant Krieger (The Devil's Arithimetic) * Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) * Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) * Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) * The Other Mother (Coraline) * Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) * Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) * Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Smokey the Alley Cat (Stuart Little) * Soto (Ice Age) * Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) * Synonomess Botch (Twice Upon a Time) * The Joker (DC Comics) * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * The Beast (Kung Fu Hustle) * Vector (Despicable Me) * El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Lord Voldemont (Harry Potter series) * General Disorder (The Devil's Arithimetic) * Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Count Dooku (Star Wars Trilogy) * Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) * Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) * Megatron (Transformers) * Zant (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) * Serleena (Men in Black II) * Simone Lenoir (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Zeebad (The Magic Roundbout Movie) * Spirit of the Book (Care Bears: The Movie) * No Heart (Care Bears) * Darkheart (Care Bears: A New Generation) * The Wizard of Wonderland (Care Bears: Adventures in Wonderland) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Komoto (Warriors of Virtue) * Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) * Gmork (The Neverending Story) * The Fratellis (The Goonies) * Huxley (Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland) * Prince Froglip (Princess and the Goblin) * Lord Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Scar Snout (Rugrats: The Movie) * The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) * Blackheart (Marvel Comics) * Dr. Brinkman (Agent Cody Banks) * Agent Smith (The Matrix series) * Baby Jane Hudson (Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?) * Lord Dargis (Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties) * Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) * Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) * Queen Bavmorda (Willow) * Chucky (Child's Play) * The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) * Xayide (The Neverending Story) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat Film) * David (The Lost Boys) * VIKI (I, Robot) * Scarecrow (DC Comics) * Two-Face (DC Comics) * Commodus (Gladiator) * Thulsa Doom (Conan the Barbarian) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Darth Maul (Stars Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Deacon Frost (Blade) * Amber Sweet Largo (Repo! The Generic Opera) * Rotti Largo (Repo! The Generic Opera) * Luigi Largo (Repo! The Generic Opera) * Pavi Largo (Repo! The Generic Opera) * Jareth (Labyrinth) * Nurse Ratched (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) * Rhoda Penmark (The Bad Seed) * Esther Coleman (Orphan) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Dracula * Annie Wilkes (Misery) * Dorian Tyrell (The Mask) * Mystique (Marvel Comics) * Count Dregon (Masked Rider) * Cylons (Battlestar Galactica) * Venom (Marvel Comics) * Happy Chapman (Garfield: The Movie) * Johnny Lawrence (The Karate Kid) * Weapon XI (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) * Norman Bates (Psycho) * Gozer (Ghostbusters) * Imhotep (The Mummy) * Mathayus (The Mummy Returns) * Jack Torrance (The Shining) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare of Elm Street) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) * Hannibal Lecter (The Silence of the Lambs) * Hans Landa (Inglorious Basterds) * Magneto (Marvel Comics) * T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) * Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) * Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) * Mr. Luther Jay Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Captain Rhodes (Day of the Dead) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * Poison Ivy (DC Comics) * Ra's Al Ghul (DC Comics) * Norman Stansfield (Leon: The Professional) * Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) * Dr. Christian Szell (Marathon Man) * Roy Batty (Blade Runner) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) * Myotismon (Digimon) * Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Janga (Klonoa series) * Reala (Nights: Journey to Dreams) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros) * Wolf O'Donnell (StarFox 64) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Chairface Chippendale (The Tick) * Him (The Powerpuff Girls) * Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan & The Pirates) * Mother Brain (Captain N: The Game Master) * Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Cad Bane (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic SATam) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Heather (Total Drama Island) * Lalavava (Dexter's Labratory) * Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Gladys Sharp, Dwayne the Verminator, & Vincent the Bear (Over the Hedge) * Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * The Cave's Voice (The Little Engine That Could) * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents) * Black Wolf (Wizards) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man series) * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie) * Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) * Leezar (Your Highness) * Nigel (Rio) * Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) * Terence Lewis (Totally Spies) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series) * The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Megabyte (ReBoot) * Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) * Carlos (Hop) * Lord Piccolo (Dragonball: Evolution) * Simon Bar SInister (UnderDog Show) * Tlaloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Baron Silas Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) * Boris and Natasha (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Snidely Whiplash (Dudley Do-Right) * The Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) * Mon-Star (SilverHawks) * Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man) * Akatsuki (Naruto: Shippuden) * Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix) * The Fossas (Madagascar) * Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) * King Chichak (Turok: Son of Stone) * The Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) * Hordak (She-Ra: Princess of Power) * Shadow Weaver (Secret of the Sword) * Puppetino (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) * Revolta and the Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Annie & Oakley (Pokemon Heroes) * Jessie, James and Meowth (Pokemon franchise) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * Walter Boggis, Nathan Bunce, and Franklin Bean (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Superwoman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) * Ichy & Dill (The Land Before Time 4: Valley of The Mists) * Ozzy & Strut (The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure) * Hyp, Nod, & Mutt (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving) * Iron Masked Marauder (Pokemon 4ever) * Lawrence III (Pokemon: The Movie 2000) * Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes shorts) * Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Butler (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) * Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of Ark) * Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes shorts) * The Toad (Flushed Away) * Dolf (Alfred J. Kwak) * Dishonest John (Beany and Cecil) * Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Dangerous Dan (Heckle and Jeckle) * Bluto (Popeye) * Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) * Justin (Total Drama Action) * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Queen Slug-for-a-butt (Earthworm Jim) * The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) * Ghetsis (Pokemon: Black & White Versions) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) * Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) * Molly Hale (Pokemon 3: The Movie) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun) * Dark Axis (SD Gundam Force) * Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country series) * Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Sigma (Mega Man X series) * The Riddler (DC Comics) * King Dedede (Kirby series) * Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) * Moo (Monster Rancher) * The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * Vigo (Ghostbusters 2) * Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat series) * Mr. Sinister (Marvel Comics) * Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Cell (Dragon Ball Z) * The Almighty Tallest (Invader Zim) * Geese Howard (Fatal Fury series) * Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) * Malefor the Dark Master (The Legend of Spyro) * President Stone (Astro Boy Film) * Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) * KOMPLEX (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) * Jim Moriarty (Sherlock) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Grimlord (VR Troopers) * Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) * Captain Whisker (Sonic Rush Adventure) * General Scales (Star Fox Adventures) * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) * Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) * The Black Samurai (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) * Skullmaster (Mighty Max) * Unicron (Transformers) * Lord Blackwood (Sherlock Holmes) * Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Mother Brain (Metroid) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Shadow Master (Double Dragon) * The Darkest Faerie (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) * Master Xandred (Power Rangers: Samurai) * Galactus (Marvel Comics) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * The Hacker (Cyberchase) * Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) * Captain Nero (Star Trek Film) * Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) * Herr Kleiser (Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther) * The Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Vampire) * Vaati (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Minish Cap) * Dark Queen (Battletoads) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Odlaw (Where's Wally) * Peculiar Purple Pieman (Strawberry Shortcake) * Murky Dismal (Rainbow Brite) * General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) * Justice (Afro Samurai) * Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) * Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) * Ebon (Static Shock) * Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink) * Tex Hex (BraveStarr) * Warmaster Gorrath (Megas XLR) * Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) * Gargamel (The Smurfs) * Master Albert (MegaMan ZX Advent) * Bullseye (Marvel Comics) * Corvus (Dragon Quest IX) * Red Falcon (Contra series) * Phantosaur (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur) * Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) * Dark Raven (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) * The Green Goose (A Man Called Flintstone) * Prime Evil (Filmation's Ghostbusters) * Gol and Maia Acheron (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) * Queen Morgana (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) * Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Film) * Tron Bonne and Servbots (MegaMan Legends) * Darkrai (Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Skulker (Danny Phantom) * The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) * Network Head (The Drawn Together Movie) * Akihiro Kurata (Digimon: Data Squad) * Serpent (MegaMan ZX) * Parallax (Green Lantern) * Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) * Colonel Muska (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) * Buggy the Clown (One Piece) * Don Krieg (One Piece) * Arlong (One Piece) * Marshall D. Teach AKA Blackbeard (One Piece) * Kuro (One Piece) * Zarm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) * Horde Prime (She-Ra: Princess of Power) * Fearsome Four (Zorro: Generation Z) * Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) * Lunar, Taurus, and Merco (Mischief Makers) * King Lotor (Voltron Force) * Maxie and Archie (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Versions) * Lord Dread (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) * Clarence Boddicker (RoboCop) * Dick Jones (RoboCop) * Dr. Emmanuel Klipse (Monsuno) * Ganon (Zelda CD-I) * Militron (Zelda CD-I) * Vergil (Devil May Cry series) * The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Hex and Charmcaster (Ben 10 series) * Captain Kalus (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) * Pizzazz and the Mistfists (Jem) * Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS into Dreams) * Koyasha (Mace: The Dark Age) * Larry Quinn (The Cat in the Hat) * David Robert Jones (Fringe) * General Lucas Plague (Sky Commanders) * Vetvix (Garfield's Pet Force) * Mayor Augustus Maywho (How the Grinch Stone Christmas) * Atlas (Astro Boy) * The Butcher (WordGirl) * Vultor (American Rabbit) * Shooter McGavin (Happy Gilmore) * Emperor Gorganus (Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters From Beverly Hills) * Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) * Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) * Mr. Dark (Rayman) * Turles (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) * Yurka (Evolution Worlds) * Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2) * Andre (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) * Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Millions Knives (Trigun) * The Campaigner (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) * Captain Rose (Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure) * Nemesis (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Monarch (The Venture Bros) * S.C.U.M. (James Bond Jr.) * Quentin V. Manderbill (Danger Rangers) * Dr. Animo (Ben 10) * Judge Gabranth (Final Fantasy XII) * Bonnie and Clyde * C.W. Moss (Bonnie and Clyde) * Buck and Blanche Barrow (Bonnie and Clyde) * Granny May (WordGirl) * Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Cal Hockley (Titanic) * Zemerik (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) * Purge (Space Channel 5 Part 2) * Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) * Android 13 (Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13) * Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) * Lokar (Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) * Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) * Vorless (Eternal Eyes) * Medusa (Kid Icarus franchise) * Fred O'Bannion (Dazed and Confused) * Andrew Ryan (BioShock) * The Lizard (Marvel Comics) * Baby Eddie (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * I.M. Meen * Gnorris (I.M. Meen) * Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor) * Kaos (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) * Pirate Grime (The Cheesey Adventures of Captain Mac A. Roni) * Time Eater (Sonic Generations) * Spud (Bob the Builder) * Shadoen Multitude (Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Legends and Myths) * Golbez (Final Fantasy IV) * Captain Syrup (Wario) * Venger (Dungeons and Dragons) * Ming the Merciless (Flash Gordon/Defenders of the Earth) * Hotstreak (Static Shock) * Valkog Drazer (Rogue Galaxy) * Phaeton (EXO Squad) * Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei franchise) * Seraph Lamington (Disgaea: Hour of Darkness) * Overlord Zenon (Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories) * Judge Nemo (Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten) * Death Adder (Golden Axe franchise) * The Council of Doom (Space Ghost) * Moai (Gradius franchise) * Bass.EXE (MegaMan Battle Network/NT Warrior) * Mike Damone (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) * Umbra (Mighty Orbots) * The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) * The Junkman (Jimmy Neutron) * Gottfried Groeder (Bionic Commando franchise) * Evil Coop (Megas XLR) * Master Blaster (Kidd Video) * Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Abomination (Marvel Comics) * Mr. Big (WordGirl) * Gandrake (Musashi: Samurai Legend) * The Rhymer (Supah Ninjas) * Proto Man (Mega Man 1994 Cartoon) * Broly (Dragon Ball Z the Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan) * McWolf (Droopy) * Toon Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) * Dr. Frank-N-Furter (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) * Due Flabellum (Project X Zone) * King Egger AKA The Great Devil (Adventures of Lolo series) * The Lobe (Freakazoid!) * Quicksilver and the Brotherhood (Wolverine and the X-Men) * Dr. Scarab (Bionic Six) * Hun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) * Astaroth (Ghosts N Goblins series) * Lucemon (Digimon Frontier) * Theodore "Tobey" MacCallister III (WordGirl) * Kaiser Greedy (Ristar) * Dr. Cranius (The Troop) * Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) * Alma (Ninja Gaiden) * Overlord (Spiral Zone) * The Choten (Kaijudo franchise) * Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) * Zeus (God of War) * Maggie Magpie (Zapper: One Wicked Cricket) * Danno Wolfe (Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!) * Lord Nebula (Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys) * Sudden Death (NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core/Guardians Unleashed) * Chef Gaston Gourmand (Wild Kratts) * General Warhawk (Rambo and the Force of Freedom) * Richard Nixon (Black Dynamite) * King Lion (Savage Reign) * Roland the Remarkable (The Wiggles Movie) * Rose Robber (The Wiggles Movie) * D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) * Dr. Pretorius (Dark Horse Comics) * The Doctor (Cave Story) * Booger Meister (Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure) * Skeletor (The New Adventures of He-Man) * Sawboss (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors) * Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins) * Professor Pester (Viva Pinata) * The Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Myzor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) * Cross-Stitch (Glover) * Napoleon Bonaparte (Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasrue) * Serpentor (80s G.I. Joe Cartoon) * Mad Dog (King of the Hill) * Helspont (WildC.A.T.s) * Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Ganon (The Legend of Zelda cartoon) * Duke Onkled (Zelda CD-I) * Lord Kiro (Zelda CD-I) * Dr. Weird (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Adu Du (BoBoiBoy) * The Penguin (DC Comics) * Max Shreck (DC Comics) * Kaiser Vlad (Battalion Wars series) * Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) * Big Daddy (BioShock) * Redda (Mon Colle Knights) * Dimitri Rascalov (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Von Nebula (Hero Factory) * Zarok (MediEvil franchise) * Casterora (Burning Fight) * Herobrine (Minecraft) * EVIL Syndicate (Pilotwings) * Sir Lewis Leon Paradim (The Bots Master) * Talpa (Ronin Warriors) * Plutonium Boss (Blaster Master) * Marie (Skullgirls) * Double (Skullgirls) * The Magician (The House of the Dead) * Dr. Two-Brains (WordGirl) * Atalon (Ultraforce) * Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) * Deus (Asura's Wrath) * Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) * Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine (The Adventures of Tintin) * Nekron (Fire and Ice) * The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * King Haggard (The Last Unicorn) * Barbarian Leader (Heavy Metal) * Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * The Drej Queen (Titan A.E) * Muddy Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America) * Dallas Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Shaw (Open Season) * Mr. Spacely (The Jetsons) * Mr. Slate (The Flintstones) * Turk Tarpit (The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones) * Tighten (Megamind) * Pazuzu (The Exorcist) * Xenomorphs (Aliens Series) * Pennywise The Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) * Beetlejuice * Braiking Boss (Casshern Sins) * General Deuce (Loonatics Unleashed) * Jeed (Robo Army) * Kernal Goyolk (Eco Fighters) * Twayne Bonerapper (Ugly Americans) * Deko Gekisho (Sin & Punishment: Star Successor) * Miles Dredd (Max Steel) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal series) * Pigs (Angry Birds) * Cycloid Emperor (Duke Nukem franchise) * The Regents (BattleShip) * Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Underground) * Halloween Wizard (Regular Show) * Adam (Truama Center franchise) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Maxwell (Don't Starve) * Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) * Hector McBadger (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) * Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon) * Satan (Puyo Puyo franchise) * Pixie (Monster Rancher video game franchise) * Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Boom Boom and Pom Pom (Super Mario 3D Land) * Gary Smith (Bully) * Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) * Emperor Krulos (Dino-Riders) * Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Saya (Namco X Capcom) * Firstborn (Clive Barker's Jericho) * Jean Descole (Professor Layton and the Last Specter) * Testament (Guilty Gear franchise) * Heirophant Leundar Balbatos (Tactics Ogre) * Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III) * Gold Bone (Mii Force) * Mr. Big (Art of Fightning franchise) * Queen of the Crown (Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) * Petra Fina Dagmar (Flint the Time Detective) * Commandant Marshall Charlemagne (Monsuno) * Raidriar (Infinity Blade series) * Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * High Evolutionary (Spider-Man Unlimited) * Desslok (Star Blazers) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill franchise) * Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Jecht (Final Fantasy X) * Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy (WordGirl) * Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) * Mollock the Glukkon (Oddworld: Abe's Odyssee) * Professor Pericles (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Lou the Devil (Guitar Hero 3) * Antasma (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) * King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoon series) * Jack of Blades (Fable) * Sir Sweet (Prinny franchise) * Gilvaroth (Jeanne d'Arc) * Doctor Wily (Mega Man Powered Up) * Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Light (Young Justice) * Nicole Horne (Max Payne) * Funny Face Head (Uncle Grandpa) * Lord Fuse (Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall) * The Announcer's Remote Control (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) * Red Dragon (Dragon's Crown) * Logan Graves (Starhawk) * Dr. Thaddius Blakk (Slugterra) * Amon (The Legend of Korra) * Sinistar (Sinistar) * Botei (Cho Aniki series) * Kuroh Sakamoto (Ninja Blade) * Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) * Wally the Walrus (The NewZealand Story) * Garuda (Street Fighter EX franchise) * Mael Radec (Killzone 2) * Carlos Calaca (Guacamelee!) * Yellow Pinkie (Secret Squirrel) * Lord Pumpkin (Ultraforce) * Queen Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) * Suave Dude (M.U.G.E.N.) * Colonel Longhena (DonPachi series) * Master Kale (Magical Starsign) * Humphrey & Irwin (Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee) * Mary (Ib) * Tetsuo Shima (Akira) * Ares (DC Comics) * Baron De Ghost (The Fantastic Adventures of Unico) * Professor James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) * Hoggish Greedly (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Edgar Ross (Red Dead Redemption) * Seppukumaru (Ganbare Goemon) * Cliff Higgins (Ninja Gaiden III) * Klayotic and Krystella (Chaotic) * Melbu Frahma (The Legend of Dragoon) * Eric Raymond (Jem) * Zoltar (Battle of the Planets) * Dr. X (Action Man) * N'Dama the Weather Demon (Defenders of the Earth/The Phantom) * Murasame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) * Tendo Kozunu (Tokyo Majin) * Flameu (Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky) * Carlo Falcone (Mafia II) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Onimen (Lady Sia) * Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare franchise) * Specter (Ape Escape franchise) * Machestro (Xyber 9: New Dawn) * The Grizzle (Care Bears) * Weasel McGreed (Berenstain Bears) * Raffish Ralph (Berenstain Bears) * Flea Queen (Plok!) * Cybron (Skysurfer Strike Force) * Dr. Killemoff (Toxic Crusaders) * King Salazar (Wakko's Wish) * Handsome Jack (Borderlands 2) * Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) * D.L. McQueen (Fight Night Champion) * Samurai Warlord (Mini Ninjas) * Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Zeikfried (Wild Arms) * Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) * O'Malley (Red vs. Blue) * Berg Katze (Gatchaman Crowds) * Lord Betrayus (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Dark Emperor (Find Mii) * Regent of the Mask (Ninja Gaiden III) * John Hemrock (Dead Rising 3) * Master (Battle Arena Toshinden 2) * Lady Uranus (Battle Arena Toshinden 2) * Abel (Battle Arena Toshinden 3) * Gundahar (Knack) * Joker (Batman: Arkham series) * Arkham Knight (Batman: Arkham Knight) * Regime Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) * Lysandre (Pokemon: X & Y) * R.O.B. (Angry Video Game Nerd) * Commander Bai (Eddsworld) * Joey, Marky, & Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Tortoise John and Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * The Girl-Eating Plant (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Poultra the Chicken (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) * Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) * Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) * Abominable Snow Monster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) * Barnaby (Babes in Toyland) * Ben Haramed (The Little Drummer Boy) * Brutus (The Little Drummer Boy: Book 2) * Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) * Clyde Northcutt (Fred Claus) * Fulton Greenway (Elf) * Hans Gruber (Die Hard) * Harry and Marv The Wet/Sticky Bandits (Home Alone) * Concierge (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) * Peter Beaupre, Alice Rivens, Burton Jernigan, Earl Unger (Home Alone 3) * Molly (Home Alone 4) * Vera (Home Alone 4) * Henry F. Potter (It's a Wonderful Life) * Krad (Christmas Time is Here Again) * Kubla Kraus (Jack Frost) * Mr. Grimm (How the Toys Saved Christmas) * Mr. Twitchell (Frosty Returns) * North Wind (A Miser Brothers' Christmas) * The Postman (Olive the Other Reindeer) * Principal Pankley (The Legend of Frosty the Snowman) * Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) * Scut Farkus (A Christmas Story) * Snow Miser and Heat Miser (The Year Without a Santa Claus) * Stormella (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Toy Taker (Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys) * Winterbolt (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) * The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Dr. Octavious Brine (Penguins of Madagascar) * Captain Smek (Home) * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mandrake (Epic) * Otis Weaselgraft and Dr. Pablum (Martha Speaks) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * DeFoe (Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) * Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters) * Xavier The Villain (The Flintstones: On The Rocks) * El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Haseem (Aladdin) * Policeman (Pinocchio) * Dino-Birds (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) * Christine Chubbuck (Creepypasta) * Horace Belger (Street Fighter) * Herold Sayle (Alex Rider Stormbreaker) * Count Vertigo (DC Comics) * Dio Brando (Jojo) * Flowey (Undertale) * The Master (Evil Twin Cyprien's Chronicles) * Claudette Dupri (Looney Tunes) * Stavros Garkos (Hurricanes) * Mr. Sullivan (Around the World with Willy Fog) * Transfer (Around the World with Willy Fog) * Za-Naron (TMNT) * Morkvarg (The Witcher) * Dethmolt (The Witcher) * Stennis (The Witcher) * Kieran Wilcox (Scream) * Charles Manson (South Park) * Jeffrey Dahmer (South Park) * Ted Bundy (South Park) * John Wayne Gacy (South Park) * Margaret Goodnight (See no Evil) * King Wartlord (The Happy Cricket) * Killer Diller (Thugs With Dirty Mugs) * Riff Raff (Underdog) * Ken (Bee Movie) * Reinhardt (Fire Emblem) * Megahert (Computer Warrior) * Elio Escobar (Miami Vice) * Marrascaud (Agatha Christie's) * Lenfranco Cassetti (Agatha Christie's) * Cluny the Scourge (Redwall) * Michel Verdun (Creepypasta) * Philibert Montot (Creepypasta) * Pierre Bourgot (Creepypasta) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Eyeless Jack (Creepypasta) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Zalgo (Creepypasta) * Laughing Jack (Creepypasta) * Valak (The Conjuring) * Man in Beaver Hat (London After Midnight) * Rowan North (Ghostbusters 2016) * Madison Lee (Charlie's Angels) * Xabaras (Dylan Dog) * Theodore Lindey Tempelton (The Boss Baby) * Cogster (The Wacky Andventures of Ronald Mcdonald) * Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * One-Eyed Sally (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * Queen Oriale (Argai: The Prophecy) * Infecteds (Left 4 Dead): (Tank, Witch, Hunter, Smoker, Boomer) * Sky Clone (Sky Dancers) * Lecrasha Larose (O.G. Readmore) * Zombozo (Ben 10) * Gekko Moriah (One Piece) * Dryken (Super Sentai) * Yaiba Of Darkness (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) * Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) * Actrise (Castlevania 64) * Owen Krysler (DC Comics) * Brattina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) * Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) * Cardinal Richelieu (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * Count Rochefort (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * Milady (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * The Blue Falcon (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * Widimer (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * Count Beajeaux (The Return of Dogtanian) * Dr. Zombie (Plants vs Zombies) * Trix (Winx club) * Blancbec (The Return of Dogtanian) * James Nigthingale (Hollyoaks) * Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Related to Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Supporting Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:Non Disney Villains